Yugi meets Rumble Roses
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: A revamped, re-edited version of my previous fanfic. Yugi Motou is going to be embroiled deep in the Rumble Roses plans! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi meets Rumble Roses

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for the extreme long delay, but my spark was just dimming. But thanks to a trip to Disneyworld, my spark is being rekindled and burning bright now!

Darien: This is a revamped version of this crossover, and hopefully it will be completed before Christmas. This time Yugi and the others are going to be over their heads as they go deep in the Rumble Roses Tournament.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

The Past Returns for Duelist and Roses

The date was March 8th, 2005. It has been two months since Yugi Motou and his allies defeated Dartz and his Leviathan creature of Atlantis. For now, they were resting and enjoying some well-earned time off from their adventures in Domino City. The group of friends were at the Turtle Game Shop, watching a movie in the living room. Solomon Motou was sweeping the floor of the Game Shop, the store closed for the weekend.

Joey was sipping some soda while on the couch when something caught his interest. On the TV screen a commercial appeared. It stated:

* * *

_Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for a battle of a lifetime! Coming to Domino City on a three-day tour is the magnificent wrestling circuit, the Rumble Roses tournament!_

_In just two days, the tournament will arrive and be held at the Domino City Mega-Arena! Tickets are on sale now, so try to get them as quickly as possible before its too late! The tournament features the beauties of wrestling, some exotic and some downright sexy! All beautiful, all brutal in the ring!_

_The tournament features the powerful and naughty Black Belt Demon, the mysterious and deadly Judgment, the home-grown beauty Aigle, the policewoman of Texas Sgt. Clemets, the high school cheerleader with a heart of gold and body of a model Becky, the dominatrix of the ring Mistress Spencer, the nurse who sends her opponents to the E.R. table Anesthesia, the exotic stripper Showbiz, and the return of two legendary wrestlers… Noble Rose and Rowdy Reiko!_

* * *

Joey spat out his soda, the contents spilling on the screen. "Whoa man!! Check it out!! Rumble Roses is coming here to Domino, and man! Do they have a fine selection of wrestlers!!" he exclaimed. Little did Mai or anyone else know, Joey and Tristen were fans of the circuit. Well, fans of anything that features all-girl wrestling and having a line-up that got their blood pumping.

Yugi was very interested in the circuit as well, the blush on his cheeks when he saw the pictures of the wrestlers on the screen apparent. Téa, however, was not amused and was about to bash Joey and Yugi's heads when something happened. The tri-color haired teen gasped and went to the screen to get a bit of a closer look when he saw Noble Rose's and Reiko's pictures.

"It can't be… Reiko and Noble?! I can't believe its them! After all this time, I thought I never see them again!" he exclaimed in joy. Solomon heard the commotion, and was in the same state Yugi was when he saw the pictures of the two girls on the screen.

Tristen was confused and asked Solomon why he and Yugi were so surprised to see the two wrestlers on screen, and Téa inquired on how Yugi knew said wrestlers. "Long ago, before he met any of you, Yugi and his parents were friends to Reiko and Noble's parents. When he was little, about three or four years old, Yugi was baby-sat by Kamikaze Rose. She is, or was the mother of Reiko and Noble Rose." Solomon explained.

Yugi said "I still remember playing with them when we were little. Heh, I was always the referee while the two girls wrestled. Of course, Noble always won but Reiko was a good sport. Kamikaze Rose was a good baby-sitter, great woman too." His mind drifted back to his early childhood days, remembering all the rough-and-tumble times he had with his good friends.

Téa asked "So, what happened to them? I mean, if you all were so tight…?"

Solomon bowed his head in a bit of grief and answered "Shortly after Yugi's seventh birthday, his parents were killed in a mysterious accident. At the same time, something happened to Kamikaze Rose after a match and she disappeared. I was given custody of Yugi, and the Rose girls… well, they were sent to orphanages. We never heard from them for a long while."

Yugi was looking curiously at Reiko, checking out her picture on TV. 'This doesn't seem right. The bleached hair… the leather jacket… and her eyes. Reiko looks… different then last I saw her. Even though it was years ago.' he thought. He was also curious about the dark tattoo that was on Reiko's right breast side.

"Grandpa, we're going to get tickets for the tournament." Yugi said as he rose up from his seat. He turned to his aged guardian and added that he wanted to see his old girl friends again, as well as find out what happened to Reiko. Solomon agreed, and just warned Yugi to take it easy. After all, just two months passed since the event with Dartz.

The young lad said he would and went out the door, his friends following him.

* * *

~Outside city limits~

A biker gang was roaring into town on their sleek, powerful motorbikes. There were eleven of them, the leader riding up front. She was wearing a biker helmet with a visor that completely blocked her face to the world. The Road Warriors, as they were called, were zooming towards Domino City hard and fast. When they came up a small hill that looked down upon the city, the gang stopped at the side of the road.

The leader took off her helmet, showing a face that was beautiful but deadly. Her eyes were a light blue, but there was a long thin scar that cut down on the right side of her face. Her hair was a bleached blonde look, her lithe but strong figure showing to all that she could tangle with anyone who dared crossed her path. Her leather jacket was slightly open, revealing an impressive bust. On the right side of her right breast was a unique tattoo of sort, looking like a cross of sort with a bird of prey feature etched into it.

The leader looked at Domino City, a passive gaze in her eyes. "Hey Rowdy, you alright?" one of the bikers asked. Rowdy Reiko did not answer, just kept staring at the city.

'Somehow… I know this place. Like… like I've been here before.' she thought. Suddenly, a flashback crossed her mind.

* * *

_~Start Flashback~_

_Reiko was now in a park, a little playground nearby with lots of little ones playing in it. On the side of the playground was a young lady, her face blotted out for some reason but her figure showing a kind of patience that was seen in mothers._

_Standing across from the woman were three children; one that was a small version of Reiko as a child, the other was a girl with purple hair, and the other was a boy with strange tri-colored hair. His eyes were violet and seemed to shine with innocence and purity. He seemed to be two years younger then the one with purple hair, a year young to the other child._

"_Yugi, we be best friends forever?" the younger version of Reiko asked. The one with purple hair asked the same thing, and Yugi nodded. The two girls gave the young boy a kiss on the cheek, each taking a side. The young man blushed._

_The mother of the two girls rose and before she could hear what she spoke, the world started to go white and the older version of Reiko was forced back to reality._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

"Hey boss, you okay?" a female rider asked as she went towards her leader. Rowdy Reiko shook her head, her eyes coming back into focus and her mind now back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Just something… from the past, that's all." Reiko replied. She honestly could not remember much of her past, due to it being a huge blank in her mind, but something about Domino City triggered a memory.

'Who was the other girl? Who in the heck is this Yugi kid? And who was that blonde woman?' she asked herself. Shaking her head slightly to clear any other questions and thoughts, the leader of the Road Warriors ordered for all to mount back up and streak for the city.

* * *

~In another part of town~

Another female was looking out at the city, but this time it was from a hotel room. She was about nineteen or twenty years of age, wearing what seemed to be noble European clothes, and a rapier by her side. She had violet eyes, violet hair, and a mark similar to Rowdy Reiko's on her left chest area.

"I cannot believe that it has been twelve years since I was last here. It doesn't look like much has changed…" she said to herself. It was Noble Rose, sister of Reiko and daughter to the legendary wrestler Kamikaze Rose.

Some time ago, she was captured and drugged by Dr. Cutter, the true persona of Anesthesia. She was experimented on, brainwashed, and forced to wrestle for her in the previous Rumble Roses tournament a year ago. However, she was defeated by her sister and brought back to her senses. She had discarded her wrestling attire and her persona of Evil Rose, now fighting to bring down Dr. Cutter and end her ambitions once and for all.

"I hope to help my sister, and everyone else that has been captured and used by that deranged woman." Noble softly said. Turning back to her bed behind her, she lifted the local paper she bought today and looked at the front page. It was an exclusive on a certain duelist she had met and befriended so long ago.

She read from the front page:

* * *

_Yugi Motou wins yet another tournament in the world of Duel Monsters, proving to all that he is indeed the King of Games! This extraordinary Duelist has come a long way from his beginnings at Maximillion Pegasus's first tournament that was held two years ago._

_He has defeated all duelists, including the famed and powerful Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corps. and its astounding inventions. Yugi Motou has in his possession three very rare cards called the Egyptian God monsters, and so far no one has been able to defeat them. Is there anyone out there brave and willing enough to try their luck against Yugi and his three powerful monsters?_

* * *

Noble was chuckling a little, seeing that the city put a great deal of emphasis on this card game. However, she was intrigued on how different Yugi was when she saw his picture. 'His picture… he has grown, indeed. But his eyes… so firm and hard. Very different then his usual, gentle eyes I remember.' she thought.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she checked the clock and saw that it was 11:25 a.m. She knew that the crew at the Domino Mega-Arena were setting up the wrestling area, so she thought it best to go into the complex and see what she had to work with. "Besides, maybe I'll run into some familiar faces." Noble said to herself.

Changing into some more comfortable and civilian wear, she headed out the door and down the elevator. Something was about to happen, something big!

(Author's Notes: Well, here is the prologue. Next chapter is going to be long and good, hopefully.

Darien: We figure the age for Yugi during this time period is about sixteen or seventeen years of age. Reiko is about eighteen, and we know about Noble's age.

DJ: Expect more wrestlers, more flashbacks, and also more deception as Yugi and Co. are dragged into the Rumble Roses frenzy!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Past and Present Collide

Yugi meets Rumble Roses

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Its good to see that this story is getting some recognition, and also that the votes are coming in!

Darien: DJ put up a poll on his account page here to give everyone a chance to see on which two girls should be with Yugi. So far, the tally is a three-way tie between Reiko Hinamoto, Dixie Clemets, and Miss Spencer.

DJ: The poll will close after Chapter 5, so it's still any one's game! I just hope you readers and reviewers help me by getting in more votes from others out there.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

The Past and Present Collide

Yugi Motou and his friends were already on the way to the Domino City Mega-Arena. Joey and Tristen were hoping to get tickets to see the events of the Rumble Roses tournament, but Yugi was hoping to see his old two friends again. "Hey Yug! You think Reiko and her sister will be there?" Joey inquired as they turned a corner.

"I hope so. I mean, it has been a long while. I wonder if they even remember me." Yugi answered. He was really hoping that his two girl friends would recognize him.

"Aww, don't sweat it Yug. Looking the way you are, I bet they'll recognize you right off the bat!" Tristen said.

The roar of a loud motorcycle interrupted their ride, however. Several of them to be more precise. "Hey, what's going on?!" Téa inquired nervously. Joey and Tristen checked the rearview mirror, and were stunned to see that a motorcycle gang was coming up right behind them! Fast and furious, and the members laughing loudly as they started to converge on the car.

"Hey! Get lost you leather freaks!" Joey exclaimed as he tried to maneuver somewhere away from the gang. Alas, his efforts were in vain as the members surrounded his vehicle.

A female member waved a chain around her head and exclaimed "Come on! Let's take this piece of trash to the scrap heap!" Most of the gang agreed with her and they started to attack the car with their clubs, pipes, and other street fighting objects.

The heroes were trying their best not to freak out, but it was tough. The blows from the bikers were doing serious damage to the car, and the chances of a wreck were increasing significantly. "Damn! Hey, wait a minute! I know these bikers! They're the Road Warriors!" Joey exclaimed. Once upon a time, when he was on the wrong side of the tracks, he had met the gang and was about to join up with them.

Before a decision was made, he and Tristen met Yugi Motou at the school, and the rest was history.

Yugi was being held tightly by Téa, who was trying her best to protect him and vice-versa. "Don't worry Téa! I got you!" Yugi called out as they both clung to one another.

The leader of the Road Warriors, head covered in a biker's helmet and the visor down, gazed at the scene. When she looked through the window and saw Yugi, a small gasp escaped her lips. All of a sudden, another memory entered her mind and her vision:

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Reiko was five years old, and trying out the new bicycle her mother got for her. As she was riding around the park, some large and mean bullies came crawling around. She tried to ignore them, but the largest one, a brute by the name of Iwao Juro, stomped over towards her and pushed her off the bike._

"_Hey!" Reiko cried out as she landed on the ground._

"_This is my bike now, pipsqueak! Get lost!" Iwao exclaimed, his stooges backing him up. Reiko got up and was about to retaliate when Yugi and her sister rushed onto the scene._

"_Little sister, you okay?" Noble asked as she assisted Reiko. Yugi went up to Iwao and demanded that he give Reiko her bike back._

"_Lookie here, the runt thinks he can just order me to give back the bike. Hahaha!!" Iwao laughed, as did his five idiot companions. Yugi stood firm though, frightened as he was. Reiko was hurt, and he was determined to get back what was hers._

"_I said give that bike back to my friend!" Yugi yelled, very much unlike his usual quiet demeanor. Iwao merely snapped his fingers and his friends jumped and started to pound on Yugi._

"_Yugi!!" Reiko cried out as she saw her friend just being hammered by the bullies._

_It would have gotten bad, had not Kamikaze Rose saw the entire scene and went over to break it up. "Its Kamikaze Rose! Run for it!" one of the idiots exclaimed when they saw a very protective and angry mother going towards them. Iwao was about to make a break for it on Reiko's bike, but something happened._

_Yugi Motou, with his last ounce of strength, managed to grab and turn the rear wheel. It was enough for Iwao to lose control of the bicycle and crash into a nearby brush. One that was full of thorns and stickers, the bully leader yelping and crying in pain as he ran off from said brush._

"_What a bully!" Noble said before turning her head from seeing the fleeing bully. She saw Kamikaze getting the bike out of the brush, and then her little sister tending to a very hurt Yugi Motou._

"_Yugi! You okay?" she asked as she brushed the bangs away to see his face. It was then that she saw two glistening orbs of violet…_

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Reiko shook her head a little, coming back to the present. Gazing through the window again, she saw the same orbs of violet again as Yugi peeked out from Téa's protective arms and looked right at her. 'What the-? Those same eyes… could it be…?' she thought to herself as her eyes gazed on at his.

Shaking her head a little again, she announced "Enough of this! This is a waste of time! Everyone, quit playing with these losers and get a move on to the Arena!" The others members groaned, sad that their fun was now at an end. However, many had learned first hand what it would be if they actually disobeyed an order from Reiko.

Roaring away from the car, Reiko gave Yugi another glance before riding away fast and hard. Joey stopped the car on the curb, all inside panting a little and shook up a bit from the action that just occurred.

"What the in Hell was that all about?!" Joey demanded to no one in particular. He remembered the Road Warrior's methods, and one of them was not to stop thrashing a vehicle until it was scrap heap.

"I don't know… but they're heading for the Arena. I hope they're going to see the show rather then start one." Téa put in, her arms still enclosed around Yugi.

Yugi was thinking of something different however. 'Their leader… that helmet-wearing biker. She looked at me as if she… she knew me! What does that mean, however?' he thought. It seemed that there was more going here then met the eye, but he did not have enough clues as to make some sort of assumption.

Tristen said "Well, we still need to get to the Arena to get the tickets. Bikers or not, I want to see those sexy wrestlers in action!!" Joey soon agreed with him, very much wanting to see the beauties as well. He was just hoping Mai would not catch him ogling the Rumble Rose fighters, or else he'd be in a world of hurt.

The car soon started back up and the heroes/heroines made their way to the Arena.

* * *

~At the Domino City Mega-Arena~

The lines were jammed pack as many teenagers and adults stood in line to get the tickets to the wrestling event of the year. About 75 percent of the total buyers were male, and the rest female. However, many were treated to a rare sight of seeing two of the participants of the Rumble Roses tournament going into the stadium. It was none other then Aigle and Becky, two young ladies that were on their way to the top.

Seeing things from the sidelines was Judgment and Noble Rose, the two wrestlers concealed in the shadows. "This tournament really draws crowds, eh Judgment?" Noble inquired in a slightly humorous manner.

The platinum-haired beauty merely shrugged her shoulders and kept an eye on anything suspicious. Noble sighed. Her friend and partner took her job as a shinobi seriously. She too went back to studying the crowd when something… or rather, someone caught her attention. Coming to the ticket lines was a group of teenagers. Now this would not be unusual, until you would see who was with said group.

"Yugi… he came after all." Noble whispered to herself with a small smile on her face. Studying his features, she saw that Yugi's eyes were not firm and hard like what she saw in the paper. Instead, they were the gentle violet orbs she had known from her past. He was still a little short for a teen, but he did look adorable to her.

"You know that boy?" Judgment asked. Noble answered that she did, a childhood friend from the past. However, Judgment was interested in Yugi in another matter entirely. Besides the suspicious tournament, the people that she worked with also informed her of the strange and unusual activity that occurred in Domino City. And with every report she heard, the name "Yugi Motou" came up.

'Hmmm… this bears investigating. This boy… this Yugi Motou… there is something unusual about him. Perhaps interrogating his friends will help me shed some light on the Domino City mystery.' Judgment thought. She was cut off from her musings, however, when Noble moved from her position and out into the open.

"What are you doing?!" Judgment hissed as she saw her friend and ally go towards Yugi and his friends.

WAY at the back of the ticket line, Joey and Tristen were arguing on who would stay in line for them while the rest went out to get something to eat. "Come on, Joey!! It was my car that got busted, so I should be the one to go while YOU stay here and get the tickets for us!!" Tristen argued.

Before Joey could retort, a beautiful female voice called out "Excuse me, but is your name Yugi Motou?". Turning around, the group found themselves facing Noble Rose.

"WOW!!! Y-Y-You're Noble Rose!!" Joey and Tristen exclaimed at the same time, stars in their eyes and drool coming out from the corners of their mouths. Téa was more then a little surprised on seeing her, but Yugi was the most surprised of all.

"Noble?! Is that really you?!" Yugi exclaimed in surprise. The beautiful woman smiled at him, then bent down and picked up Yugi in a firm hug. Now this set off three things. One, Yugi blushing in a color that would make Hinata from _Naruto_ jealous. Two, Téa was seeing red as her cheeks puffed up a little in anger and her bright blue eyes were aflame with annoyance and jealousy. And three, Joey and Tristen suddenly producing clubbed weapons out of … somewhere, and now ready to beat up the one who received a hug from a beautiful and also popular wrestling icon.

"Yugi! Little Yugi! Its good to see you again after all these years!" Noble said as she hugged her little childhood friend like a chibi doll. Yugi was surprised indeed, but hugged back and said it was good to see her again as well. After a few minutes had past, Noble set the young teen down.

"Noble Rose! It's really good to see you again! How have you been?" Yugi stated. She answered that she was fine, and was preparing to go into the stadium to see what she had to deal with when the tournament started.

"How about you and your friends come in as well, Yugi? I'm sure the security guards won't mind." Noble suggested. Yugi eagerly agreed, and started to walk side-by-side with her. They started to talk on what they had done since they last saw one another, while Yugi's friends walked behind them. Téa was still angry and jealous about another woman getting close to her childhood friend, while Joey and Tristen were still seething like jealous fan boys.

Back in the shadows, Judgment was shaking her head on how Noble just simply blew her cover like that. "Well, best things go on as they are. Still, that boy must be something special for Noble to just up and leave like that. Will continue to monitor from afar." she said to herself before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

She was wondering if the Domino City mystery and the Rumble Roses tournament were about to be intertwined.

Shortly after she left, another participant entered the area. It was Reiko, her Road Warriors in tow. Taking off her helmet, she saw Noble entering the building with Yugi Motou by her side and his friends close behind them. "Hmmm… things just go interesting. I still wonder why I keep having these flashbacks, and why this boy keeps popping in them?" she asked herself.

Turning to her crew, she told them to study the entire outside grounds and stadium. This was in case that if something bad went down, they would escape with little problem. The crew said okay and went off on their rides, leaving Reiko alone near the entrance. "Okay now, let's see what I have to work with…" she said as she walked to the entrance doorway, ignoring the screaming fans behind her.

* * *

~Inside the stadium's VIP box~

Two figures were in the special VIP boxes, covered in shadow and darkness. However, one of the beings eyes glowed an eerie bright red like lights. The other one clothed in darkness looked down to see the view, which was first-rate and spectacular all in itself.

"When time comes for the tournament to start, we shall give the… audience a surprise they will never forget." a silky, slightly high voice started with the utmost confidence. However, she heard some commotion down below and decided to check it out. Taking out a remote control, she pressed a button and the various screens all over the place turned on.

"Switch to Camera 6 and zoom in on the people down there." she ordered. Apparently, it was voice-activated and the screens soon displayed to the two the pictures of Yugi, Noble, Joey, Tristen, and Téa.

The one with the red eyes looked curiously at the boy talking with Noble Rose, an occasional flickering of the red orbs. "Hmmm… what have we here?" its companion inquired out loud.

"Master, the boy walking with Noble Rose is called Yugi Motou." the being in a mechanical, female voice stated. However, when she said the young man's name, it stirred something within her.

"Yugi Motou? Are you sure?" the other female inquired. When her companion confirmed it, the woman went to a table and picked up a newspaper that was on it. She started to read the front page, then a smile formed on her face.

"Interesting… interesting indeed." she said. Putting the newspaper under her arm, she told her companion that they were going to the stage floor to see Yugi Motou in person.

Turning off the screens and opening the door, they came out and the light revealed on who they were. The one holding the newspaper was Anesthesia, not only the founder of Rumble Roses but also a wrestler as well. She was wearing a business suit, which was not unusual given that she did do business with many high-ranked business people.

Her other companion… well, looked more or less human. Metal plating ran down from various places on her face, going down her neck and to her chest area until it was also concealed by a business suit. She had blonde hair done up in a small ponytail, and her eyes were actually robotic optics. Her name, or code name in any case, was called Lady X.

'Yugi Motou… Yugi Motou… why does name sound familiar in memory banks?' Lady X inquired. Something about Yugi Motou's name stirred something deep within her processors. Something that was still human.

(Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this little number!

Darien: Soon, Yugi's world will collide with the Rumble Roses wrestlers and all Hell will break loose!

DJ: Past and present will collide big time, so make sure to get some good seats here for the match of a lifetime!!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
